Malodor may occur in any number of objects or interior spaces, such as shoes, clothing, closets, and car interiors. Malodor is often caused by the production of bad-smelling volatiles by bacteria, fungus, and other organisms. The production of malodorous compounds by these organisms is facilitated in moist environs, water being conducive to their growth and propagation.
Various means are known in the art for the control of malodor. For example, topical creams, powders, or sprays may be applied to surfaces. However, these approaches require that close contact be made with the target surface, and are limited in the amount of moisture that can be absorbed. They also do not allow for a variety of fragrance characteristics or perfuming since certain compounds that are necessary in the formulations have overbearing scent characteristics. Other approaches include sprays into the surrounding environment, which typically neutralize odiferous compounds in the air, but do nothing to provide sustained fragrance or odor fighting properties and cannot absorb moisture. Fragrant sachets are also employed, which provide fragrance, but not moisture control or odor removal and elimination. Another approach is the use of odor-absorbing compounds, which indiscriminately remove a broad spectrum of compounds associated with both good and bad olfactory experiences, making it almost impossible to provide or maintain pleasant fragrance characteristics in an environment. Many of these prior art methods of controlling malodor are also limited in the duration of their effect.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for novel systems that target malodor and the moisture that encourages it. There is also a need in the art for systems that can simultaneously control malodor as well as imparting a pleasant fragrance.